The DogBoy and the MonkeyBoy
by Crazm Andorand
Summary: While Negi trains with Rakan, Kotaro fights in the arenas. He desperately wants a powerful trainer of his own, but can't find one, until he meets a strange young boy.  That boy's name? Son Goku!


obligatory copyright disclaimer

I DO NOT own Negima! or Dragon Ball Z/GT. Kinda obvious, but necessary to point out.

/obligatory copyright disclaimer

**The Dog-Boy and the Monkey-Boy**

Okay, so this is my first attempt at a cross-over fan-fic, so hopefully it isn't too bad. This is an idea that's been floating around in my head for a while, and I've decided to try and get it down in words. In respects to the DBZ/GT universe, this is set when Goku leaves with Shenron at the end of DBGT. In respects to the Negima! universe, it's set when Negi goes with Chisame to train with Rakan, leaving Kotaro behind to fight in the arena to qualify for the tournament in Ostia.

So, what does Kotaro get up to while Negi trains...?

**CHAPTER 1: The Chance Meeting**

Negi, Kotaro and Chisame watched as the passenger whale ship sailed away, carrying Kazumi and Chachamaru with it, in search for their still-missing friends.

"There they go," Kotaro said quietly.

"I hope they can make finding everyone even one day faster," Chisame replied, her magically-chibified body showing concern.

Negi said nothing, but Kotaro could tell that he was worried. He was _always _worrying about something. Kotaro shook his head and turned to Chisame.

"So, how come you're not going with them, Chisame-nechan?" he asked her. "Is it so we can save on travel expenses?"

"Well, there's that too," Chisame nodded, "but I'm staying here to collect information, since we can't track Akashi and Sasaki with the radar." She then gave Negi a side-long glance. "Besides..." she muttered quietly, "someone has to look after that brat."

Kotaro smiled to himself. Chisame had almost taken over Asuna's job as "Negi's protective big sister" ever since the incident at the gateport which had split them all up. Not that she would ever admit it, of course. Negi clenched his fist and turned to look at them. Kotaro's large dog-like ears twitched; he could tell that Negi was building himself up to something.

"Um..." he began, looking nervous. "Kotaro-kun, Chisame-san..."

"Yeah," Chisame interrupted. "We know."

"You're gonna go get lessons from that Rakan guy, right?" Kotaro said, startling Negi. "We don't mind, go on. Leave the qualifications up to me."

Negi twiddled his thumbs anxiously. "Kotaro-kun... I-I'm sorry-" he began, but was stopped as Kotaro punched him soundly across the face.

"You're a man, aren't you?" he yelled, grabbing Negi by the collar of his robes. "You've decided on this, so don't be so wishy-washy about it, you dumb Negi!"

"B-but..." Negi protested, "It's not directly related to helping everyone, and..."

"Moron!" Kotaro said, and then he grinned. "If you want to do it, then do it, training or otherwise. That Rakan guy's one of your dad's friends, right? Take advantage of that and go gain some invincible power, okay?"

"Kotaro-kun... thanks," Negi said gratefully. "I'll be leaving you to fight in the arena, though..."

Kotaro paused, and then smiled. "Don't sweat it, I level up faster in real battles anyway," he replied. "Just don't train so slow that I leave you behind, okay?"

Negi smiled, and Kotaro grinned in return.

"I'll do my best!" Negi declared.

"We both will!" Kotaro agreed, doing a knuckle-bump with Negi that sent shock waves off in every direction, startling people nearby and making Chisame shake her head in exasperation.

They headed back to the rooms in which they were staying, and Negi gathered his things. "Well, I'm off!" he said once outside again, waving to the others as he headed out into the desert towards Rakan's oasis.

Kotaro watched him go, then turned to Chisame, eyebrow raised. "Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" she retorted, blushing slightly as Kotaro smirked at her.

"Aren't you going with him?" he continued casually.

Chisame fumed for a moment, obviously annoyed. "No, why would I?"

"Oh, alright then," Kotaro said innocently. "Then why did you bring your travelling cloak out here with you?"

Chisame glared at him, then at the cloak which was indeed slung over her shoulder. "Fine, whatever," she muttered, pulled on her cloak and strode out into the desert after Negi.

Kotaro smiled at her reaction, but that smile soon turned into a frown. Although he wouldn't say it out loud, he was actually jealous of Negi. Negi got to go train with the legendary Jack Rakan, while he was stuck with a bunch of lousy arena fights. Kotaro knew, however, that Rakan wouldn't have taken him as a student as well.

Kotaro sighed as he wandered around the streets aimlessly. If only he could get some to train him, someone unbelievably powerful, like Rakan. But where would he find someone like that...?

Suddenly, there was a loud commotion behind him. He heard several loud crashes, and then a man yelled "Oh, no you don't! You're not going to dine-n-ditch on my watch!"

Kotaro turned and he saw a large chef wielding a cleaver chasing a boy around his own age (when he wasn't magically aged, that is). The boy had spiky black hair much like Kotaro's own, and he wore a blue sleeveless martial arts top and yellow pants, with red wristbands and black boots. He also had a long furry tail, which, while strange in the mundane world, was quite common-place here.

"But I paid you!" the boy protested, easily dodging the swings of the cleaver. "I gave you all the zeni I had!"

"What the hell is a zeni?" the chef continued to roar. "I don't accept weird foreign money! It's drachma or nothing!" He swung his cleaver, and the boy dodged again, but landed badly and tripped over. The chef grinned victoriously. "I've got you now!" he shouted as the cleaver came down, only to be stopped an inch from the boy's head by Kotaro's hand.

"Hey," he said, frowning at the stunned chef. "It's not nice to pick on little kids, you know."

The chef, though visibly shaken, tried to act tough. "He owes me money! He ate nine full courses by himself at my restaurant, and then tried to pay me with this bogus foreign money!"

Kotaro sighed again, and then pulled out a large bag of drachma he was carrying on him. "Here," he said, tossing it to the chef. "Will this be enough?"

The chef looked at the bag, then at the angry expression on Kotaro's face, then at the boy, who was clambering back to his feet. He frowned, then shrugged. "It's enough," he said calmly, "but next time I won't be so forgiving." He then turned and stomped away to clean up the wreckage outside his restaurant.

Kotaro turned to the boy behind him. "Are you okay, kid?" he asked.

The boy grinned at him. "Thanks for your help, mister!" he said happily. "But I could have handled him by myself."

Kotaro laughed. "I'm sure you could have," he said, humouring the boy. "I'm Kota – er, Kojiro Ogami, by the way. What's you're name?"

"Kojiro Ogami?" the boy asked, wide-eyed. "The guy who partners with Nagi Springfield in the arena fights?"

"That's me!" Kotaro laughed again. "I see I'm famous already."

"Pleased to meet you, Kojiro!" the boy said, shaking Kotaro's hand. "I'm Son Goku."

"Goku, huh?" Kotaro smiled, though his mind raced. Where had he heard that name before? "Where do you come from? I guess you don't live around here, as you have foreign money."

Goku paused, looking a little awkward. "Uh... well... you see..." he began slowly, scratching his head. "Oh, nowhere, really," he finished lamely. "Just some backwater town you wouldn't have heard of."

"Really?" Kotaro replied, though he was pretty sure this wasn't true. He decided that he wanted to know more about this mysterious boy. "Listen, if you have money problems, you could stay with me for a bit if you'd like," he suggested. "I have some friends at the arena that could help you out."

Goku brightened at this prospect. "That'd be great!" he cheered.

As Kotaro led the way back to his rooms, Goku walking merrily beside him, he suddenly realised what he had done. _Oh crap, _he thought to himself, _how am I going to look after this kid and keep __mine and Negi's identities a secret? Great, what's Chisame-nechan going to say when she finds out? What have I let myself in for?_

_Wow, free food! _Goku thought happily. _This is going to be the best trip ever!_

_**CHAPTER ONE: END**_

Please review and tell me what you think! Feedback is terrific!

New chapters up soon! (I hope!)


End file.
